meowmeowmeowfandomcom-20200215-history
International Pepper Ann
Pepper Ann has been translated into various languages other than English. The majority of the dubs do not translate the series' title - it remains "Pepper Ann". Arabic An Arabic dub was broadcast on Disney Channel across the Middle East, during the late 90's. Season 1 and Season 2 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if the remaining seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-29-14h08m13s723.png Censorship *The episodes "Thanksgiving Dad", "In Support Of", "A Kosher Christmas" and "A Valentine's Day Tune" were never broadcast. *All scenes with pigs were censored. Brazilian Portuguese A Brazilian Portuguese dub was broadcast on SBT and Disney Channel in Brazil, as late as 2006. Seasons 1 through 4 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if Season 5 was dubbed. The title was translated as "Ana Pimentinha", meaning "Little Pepper Anna". However, in the show, Pepper Ann was always only referred to as "Pimentinha". Anapimentinha.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-23-22h12m17s240.png Cantonese A Cantonese dub was broadcast on a TVB channel in Hong Kong. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. Chinese A Chinese dub was broadcast as part of the Dragon Club children's block in mainland China, and on Disney Channel across Southeast Asia, as late as 2007. All 5 seasons were dubbed. The theme song was performed by Chi Shuai and Lu Wei. Palogochinese.png Ziterellachinese2.png Danish A Danish dub was broadcast on DR1, Disney Channel, and Toon Disney in Denmark, as late as 2011. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. The theme song was performed by Julie Lund. Dutch A Dutch dub was broadcast on NET 5 in the Netherlands, and Ketnet in Belgium as late as 2007. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. European Portuguese A European Portuguese dub was broadcast on RTP1, SIC, and Disney Channel in Portugal, as late as 2012. Season 1 is confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if the remaining seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h37m28s875.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h42m12s397.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-30-14h30m46s378.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-30-14h30m53s144.png European Spanish A European Spanish dub was broadcast on Telecinco, TVE1, Disney Channel, and Toon Disney in Spain, as late as 2004. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h38m01s556.png Finnish A Finnish dub was broadcast on Disney Channel and Toon Disney in Finland, as late as 2005. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. French A French dub was broadcast on TF1, Disney Channel, Toon Disney, and Disney Cinemagic in France, and Club RTL in Belgium, as late as 2009. All 5 seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at Studio Télétota. Vlcsnap-2019-01-29-16h22m17s481.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-19-21h22m17s353.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h00m36s073.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h43m20s902.png German A German dub was broadcast on Super RTL, Disney Channel, Toon Disney, Disney Cinemagic, and kabel eins in Germany, and ORF 1 in Austria, as late as 2012. All 5 seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h26m53s149.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-03-13h28m51s271.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-20-22h20m09s490.png Greek A Greek dub was broadcast on ET1, NET, and MEGA in Greece, as late as 2011. Seasons 1 through 4 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if Season 5 was dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-02-25-10h26m52s828.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-27-21h11m46s330.png Icelandic An Icelandic dub was broadcast on RÚV and Stöð 2 in Iceland, as late as 2012. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. The show's title is"Pálína", the Icelandic form of "Paula". Paicelandicdub.jpg Italian An Italian dub was broadcast on Rai 1, Rai 2, and Disney Channel in Italy, as late as 2006. Season 1 through 4 are confirmed to have been dubbed. It is unknown if Season 5 was dubbed. This dub was recorded at Royfilm s.r.l.. Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-21h35m07s029.png Japanese* Kituh Ren* A Kituh Ren dub is broadcast on Anima Spark and formerly on Anima, Anima+, Anima Kids, Anima Girl, Anima Smash, Disney Channel and Jetix, as late as 2013. The chorus of the theme song was changed in Season 2 and the Disney Channel dub, but the verses remained the same. All 5 seasons were dubbed, but Seasons 3 and 5 were originally skipped over and dubbed in 2003 (other seasons were dubbed in 1999-2001). Pepper Ann was voiced by Lulu Hykae. Latin American Spanish A Latin American Spanish dub was broadcast on Toon Disney in the U.S., Disney Channel across Latin America, Global TV, ATV Sur, and Latele in Peru, Sur TV and C9N in Paraguay, RCTV and Televen in Venezuela, Azteca 7 and Televisa in Mexico, Gamavisión and TC Mi Canal in Ecudaor, Trecevisión in Guatemala, Teletica in Costa Rica, and Televicentro in Nicaragua, as late as 2018. All 5 seasons were dubbed. The theme song was performed by Patricia Tanúz. Vlcsnap-2019-02-17-00h26m04s108.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-29-23h07m44s437.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-17-00h12m33s057.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h42m44s291.png LASpanishcredits.jpg Norwegian A Norwegian dub was broadcast on Disney Channel and Toon Disney in Norway, as late as 2005. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. Polish A Polish dub was produced in the 2000's, but was never aired. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at Master Film. Joanna Węgrzynowska voiced Vanessa in this dub. Pragrese A Pragrese dub is aired in Hartlania on POPTV's Disney Club block and Disney XD, and formerly on Disney Channel and Toon Disney, as late as 2013 for the former, and 2010 for the latter. Russian A Russian dub was broadcast on STS in Russia, as late as 2010. Season 1 was the only season to be dubbed. This dub was recorded at Nevafilm. Vlcsnap-2019-02-25-10h19m31s180.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-22h52m00s577.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-30-14h32m15s033.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-30-14h32m22s141.png Swedish A Swedish dub was broadcast on Disney Channel and Toon Disney in Sweden, as late as 2005. It is unknown what seasons were dubbed. This dub was recorded at KM Studio AB. The theme song was performed by Emilia Khativ-Nia and Karolina Khativ-Nia. Ukrainian A Ukrainian voice-over (meaning that the original English voices are heard in the background, with a few voice actors translating over them) was broadcast on PlusPlus, TET, and CITI in Ukraine, as late as 2012. All 5 seasons were dubbed. Vlcsnap-2019-02-22-16h58m07s201.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-22-18h16m03s413.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-23-16h58m16s542.png Vertencian A Vertencian dub is broadcast in Kitropiki on TV ÍDRÍ and TV Love, and formerly on Avrí, as late as 2017. All 5 seasons were dubbed. Pepperannvertenciantitlescreen.png 608F2AFF-476F-42EB-BB28-F20CC61E4F9F.png